


Firewhiskey

by justamuggle



Series: Christmas Drabble-a-Thon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get a Gryffindor to lighten up during the holiday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: festive drinks by alexia_drake at dramiondrabble at livejournal

The Christmas holidays naturally brought people together to celebrate. What made it worse was when people were _forced_ together. Working at the Ministry definitely had its benefits, but Hermione hated when they were more or less _required_ to attend their functions.

Normally, she would be taking this grand opportunity to work her way around the room, fixing her name into the minds of highly important wizards in the community. However, that night, Hermione was surely not in the mood.

She was sitting at an empty table, close to the centre of the left side of the room. The middle of the room was cleared, reserved for the attendees to dance.

Hermione had been too busy fidgeting with the cloth napkin in front of her that she barely noticed someone sit down in the seat next to her.

“Have the winter blues, do you?” he asked.

Her head jerked up at the sudden sound of his voice.

“Just not feeling it this year, Malfoy,” she responded.

“And what is it that you’re not feeling?”

“Why does it matter to you anyway?” she rolled her eyes.

“Because a perfect gentleman such as myself simply cannot stand the sight of a lonely, sad woman.” His eyes were light up and a coy smile playing merrily upon his lips.

“Bugger off, Malfoy. I don’t want to play this game.” Hermione crossed her arms, hoping he’d get the hint to leave.

“Honestly,” he lifted her chin up with his hand, looked straight in her eyes, “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

She didn’t give him any indication that she was going to respond.

Without saying another word, Malfoy got out of his seat and walked away.

“That was strange,” she whispered to herself.

She was actually hoping that he would have tried just a bit harder, pushed her just a little bit more, and then she would give in to him. Now, that was all gone to hell—and he was gone.

She sulked further down into her chair and returned to fidgeting with her napkin. In the corner of eye, she could see Harry off mingling with others with Ginny by his side. He had tried to get her to join them, but she politely declined.

This time when Draco Malfoy sat down in the chair next to her, she immediately noticed.

“Here,” he said, slamming down a tiny glass in front of her, one still in his hand. “A festive drink to get you in the mood.”

She eyed the small shot glass in front of her, unsure of what to do.

“To hell with it!” she exclaimed, bringing the small glass to her lips and tilting her head far back, letting the harsh liquid sting her throat.

Her face scrunched up as the strong and stinging force of the drink hit her, and then relaxed.

“Firewiskey? That’s supposed to be festive?”

“Naturally,” he replied with a grin. “It got you to smile at me.”


End file.
